Let's go to Malibu!
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Logan reunites with his step sister Sam and seems to be having problems with concentrating on Quinn. And Freddie is trying to get friendly with Carly, but will a certain blonde in a bikini distract him? Quogan & Seddie! ABANDONED
1. The Beach, You and Me

**A/N: **_I know you guys want updates on iLive In Secret, but I read a Quogan fic then watched "Quinn misses the Mark" and I was feeling very X-overy! So here's my first attempt at iCarly Zoey 101 X-over! Yayz! Btw, diz iz Seddie and Quogan all the way (isn't that all I ever write?)_

* * *

I checked out the emails iCarly fans were sending in. We were getting a lot more of them since the summer. One person's name I just couldn't help but click on. Logan REESE! Reese as in… THE MOVIE DIRECTOR GUY! Sam, Freddie, and I loved his movies. Anyway, it said:

_Yo Sam,  
Long time no see? Well, I found this website at last (okay, I didn't look so hard) and I saw how funny and grown up you're getting. Just kidding, you're so immature, but it made me think of when we were little and played at the beach. And… my girlfriend and I are heading out to the beach around June. We were wondering if you and your friends wanted to come (she's a HUGE fan). Btw, don't think I've changed from that jerk that picked on you way back when, so think about that when you drop by.  
-Logan Reese_

I widened my eyes. Sam knew a (kinda) movie star????!!!! And didn't tell me!!!??? She was right now sleeping on the couch. I looked back at her and smirked. "All right Mr. Reese, we accept your invitation.

_Logan-  
We'll be there. Can't wait to see you again.  
-Sam Puckett (Sam I am)_

************************************************************************

I wake to the fresh smell of summer sun and chocolate chip pancakes. "Morning, Sam!" Carly greets me brightly.

"Sup, Carls. Why so happy?" I smile.

She bites her lip for a minute before saying. "We're going to the beach in June with Logan Reese!"

My eyes widen in terror. If there is one person I hate more than Freddie, it's Logan. "WHAT!" I shout.

"He invited us to the beach, and I accepted via email!" She seemed so excited.

"Why?" I moan.

"Because A- he said he misses you, B- it's the beach, and C- he was on that television show Gender Defenders! He's a celebrity!" She cheers like a fan girl.

"But, Carls, you don't understand! If Freddie sees Logan crush me like he did when we were younger, he is going to kill me!" I yell. "I refuse to let anyone push me around again! Especially Logan and Freddie!" I stomp, causing a shuttering floor. Oops.

"What? He's probably outgrown that." Carly waved it off with her hands.

"I know my step brother, and he does _not _outgrow things." I explain.

"Step brother?" She asks.

"Yeah, my mom and his dad were married for like three minutes." His dad changes wives like I eat ham. My new record is three minutes and twenty-seven seconds.

"Oh. That is so cool. And Freddie won't kill you. He'll be so jealous you actually know him." Yeah right! I think but keep it to myself. Carly will just give me an annoying lecture about whatever. "We leave in a week."

************************************************************************

I am really, really annoyed by how long it takes for an airplane from Seattle takes to arrive in Malibu. I groan and turn to Quinn. "How much longer?"

"About ten minutes." She says looking at her Zap Watch. Copyright of Quinnventions.

"Man, it was supposed to be here by now!" I whine.

"No, it's supposed to be here in ten minutes." She rolls her eyes. "You big baby."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I groan for effect. She smacks me on the head.

"Be patient. You were so excited we were going to see your sister." She shakes her head with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, but I'm not so excited about the waiting!" I slump in my seat and get out my phone. I was going to call Michael and tell him how bored I am.

************************************************************************

"I hate you." I whisper to Carly. We were almost to Malibu, and I was so uncomfortable. The plane was better than the one to Japan, but it was still not first class. Plus, I was going to see my step brother. This sucks. Did I mention I hate him?

"Chill out. It will be fun." She sighed. "How many times do I have to go over this?"

I groan again and look out the window. The plane is landing right now we should be at the airport greeting old friends in five minutes. Oh joy!

* * *

Hey, people! I hope you like the opening to this new X-over I just wrote! Yayz! Btw, I am so at a writer's block on my iLive In Secret thing, so live with the prologue now. I just had it on the mind. This gets better (I bet it sucks) though. **REVIEW!** And tell me whats up and if I like it. **Colorsofthesky (plus some numbers) if you are reading this, finish your X-over about Quinn coming to Seattle cuz I GOT to know what happens next.**

Okay! Bye xoxo

~fandango2girl


	2. Dot Dot Dot and Filler

Let's Go To Malibu!  
Hey, guys! I think this is a little frustrating to write, because I really don't have many ideas for this. But, I'll try to do this as well as I can. Please review. Btw, I changed my name.  
~obsessive-elphaba

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were finally there! I wake up Freddie. I have a feeling Sam is only pretending to sleep because she is usually a pretty light sleeper. "Sam!" I snap, punching her as hard as I can. She doesn't flinch. Man, I need at least a little muscle on me! "Sam! I'm serious. If you don't get up, I'll take all the Fat Cakes out of your suitcase and give them to a hobo!"

She wakes up. "Fine." And we're off.

"So, Carly..." Freddie smiles. "We're going to the beach together, I see." I bite my lip. "We can walk on the beach, and talk on the beach, and..." Please don't say dot dot dot.

"Or..." Sam interrupts. "Carly and I can hang out on the beach, while you cry by the shore because CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU." Amen to that, but sadly, that only sets the two off on another argument. Walking through the funnel, I look around for the guy that was on tv only a few years ago.

"Well if it isn't the stupid little blondie." I hear before Sam freezes, spinning around, Freddie long forgotten.

"Logan." She smirks. "It's been so long! Have you gained weight?"

"No, just muscle." He shrugs.

"Muscle? I bet I could beat you up."

"What you're two times smaller than me." Logan laughs at her.

"Like I said, you put on weight." The two glare at each other. Fiercer than I've ever seen her look at Freddie!

"Oh my god! You're Carly, Sam, and Freddie!" A brunette runs over to us. "I'm Quinn, and I'm a huge fan of iCarly."

"It's nice to meet you Quinn." I smile and try to make conversation. "So you're Logan's girlfriend he told us about."

"Oh, yes, baby!" She turns to Logan, who is still glaring with Sam. Freddie's watching them, surprised probably by how much hate was in Sam's eyes. And he thought she hated HIM! Seeing her with Logan made it perfectly clear, Sam would sooner admit to loving Freddie than lose ANYTHING against Logan. "Baby!" She shakes Logan's shoulder.

"Huh?" He blinked and looked down at her. "Oh, hey!"

"Come on, let's drive them to the hotel."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Sam." I ask, putting my arm around Quinn's shoulder, it effects the question. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No, what's it to you?"

"Interesting..." I nod a bit, smirking.

"You call that spazz over there a girlfriend? Ha!" Sam laughs.

"Hey! You don't see me dissing your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." She replied, smugly.

"Exactly." One word loses all her confidence. She scowls at me.

"Logey..." Quinn gives me a warning. "That's not very nice."

"Eh, me and Sam go way back."

"It's Sam and I." That guy Freddie says.

"No, me and Sam go back. You weren't even in the picture." I shoot back.

"I mean - nevermind." He rolls his eyes. Quinn and him exchange knowing smiles.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I turn to Carly. "So, Carly." I smile sweetly. "Would you like to get some ice cream with me? It's got to be plenty hot at the beach. As if you're not hot enough already."

"Smooth!" Logan high fives me.

"Freddie, we've been through this." Carly narrowed her eyes.

"Do I even have to say it?" Sam shook her head slowly. Of course she would do that. She's always bringing me down like that.

"Shut up, Puckett!" I snap.

"Why don't you make me?" She asks, acid leaking from her voice.

"Sounds like us..." I hear Quinn whisper to Logan. What could that mean?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry if this is slightly filler. I just put the basic attitudes of the characters. Sam and Logan going head on, Freddie feeling flirty, etc... REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT. PS if you saw Mamma Mia you would get the "dot dot dot" thing ;)  
~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
